


Oh Very Young

by vanillafluffy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Child Death, Dark fic, M/M, Not graphic/just sad, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: From the prompt, "The first time Steve held Danny's hand in public."Well, it got dark. It takes place at a crime scene, because apparently I have met my quota of fluff for the month.





	

_Why do ugly things happen in such beautiful places?_ Steve wonders as they arrive at the exquisitely landscaped crime scene. 

There are a half-dozen uniforms standing around, wearing various masks of anger and grief. "She's awful young," Howell tells them. 

As they approach the yellow tape, Danny stops in his tracks. He's staring at the pitiful remains sprawled on the grass with a horrified expression. "Grace," he whispers. 

Steve looks closely, wincing at what's been done to the girl. "It's not her. It is definitely not her. This one is way younger, look, she's missing baby teeth, got a new one coming in--"

"I remember when Grace was that age." Danny, who's been known to leave crime scenes and go to lunch, is so pale every freckle shows. He's swaying a little. 

Steve reaches out, grabs Danny's hand in his and grips it tightly. _Let the uni's think what they want._ Danny looks like he's about to go into shock, and he can't let that happen. "I know you're rattled, but it isn't her. And the only thing we can do that will help her is our job."

Danny just barely nods. For a moment, he clutches Steve's hand hard. He's taking deep breaths, and the color begins to return to his face. 

"I want a piece of the bastard that did this," he mutters, pulling his hand away and standing taller. 

"Definitely." Steve seconds that, flexing his fingers. "I'm with you."

The crime scene van rolls in, and they get to work. 

...


End file.
